Forgotten
by maximumride8899
Summary: What happens when Max gets so distraught that she goes and gets her memory wiped? Will the flock find her and help her remember or will she live a normal flock free life? I know its 1 chapter, but if i get reveiws i plan on making a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

Luna (not my real name but I like it): Max, why don't you do the opening for me?

Max: Why

Me: Cause I'll let you slap Fang.

Max: Awesome. Luna doesn't own any of the MR material in this story, JP does. Can I slap Fang now?

Me: Sure

(Fang quickly runs away)

Max and Me: Haha

Chapter 1

Max's POV

I thought about Fang as I walked towards my mom's house. We were living with her now, and everyone loved it. Gazzy and Iggy launched fireworks and bombs off the roof, much to my mom's disdain, Nudge went to the mall with Ella every weekend, and I do mean every weekend, and Angel did regular kid stuff. We actually acted like a regular family, and the school hasn't come for us in a long time, so I'm pretty sure we're in the clear.

Right now I'm on my way there, coming home from the store. Apparently we needed a lot of stuff right now. As I turn the corner I almost cry out; Fang is there, but he's not alone. Lisa's with him, and from what I can tell they're not having a casual encounter: THEYRE KISSING! I quickly go back around the corner, hoping neither of them saw me. From the sounds I hear they didn't. I've survived breaking almost every bone in my body, but right now it felt like I was going to die from my heart breaking. My vision starts to go blurry, and I realize I'm actually crying! I know what you're thinking: "You're maximum Ride! You don't cry! You're invincible!" But let me you something: I'm still a human, or at least 98% human, and I have a heart that can break.

I quickly run towards my house and as I run through the door crying, I thank God that the others aren't home. I'd die from pure embarresment. I hear my mom's footsteps coming down the hall and I see her as she rounds the corner.

"Max your home!" She smiles, but then frowns, looking at my tearstained cheeks and red eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

I drop my bags and run over to her, crying into her shoulder no doubtingly soaking her shirt.

"Shh, honey its ok. Let it out and then we'll talk."

I cry for a few more minutes, and slowly calm down and look at her.

"It's Fang. I saw him kissing Lisa!" With that I let out a sob and start crying again.

"Sweetie, it's ok. Boys will be boys."

"But its not some boy mom! It's Fang! I, I hate him! I never want to see him again!

"Sweetie, calm down!" She frowned at me.

"I don't want to calm down!" And I ran out the door. I ran to the only person I knew that could help me.

"I knocked on his door, and heard his footsteps coming near. Jeb opened the door, a smile on his face. He frowned when he saw that I had been crying.

"What' wrong sweetie?"

"It's Fang. He was kissing Lisa today." A sob escaped my mouth.

"Well come in and tell me what happened" he said, leading me in the house.

We sat down on the couch and I told him what happened. After I finished my story he nodded.

"I see, but not to be rude but why did you come to me?" He asked.

"Because, I want you to help me forget about Fang. I know you have something you can do, and I don't care what you have to do, just make me forget."

He looked at me and sighed, "Max, I can do that but are you sure? If I erase your memory of Fang I'll end up erasing all your memories."

I thought about it for a second, and then said "I don't care. I just want to forget."

"Max, I want you to go home and think about this, and make sure you really want to do this. If you're sure about this tomorrow, come back here and I'll make you forget, ok?"

"Ok."

He led me out the door, saying good bye, and I went home. As I went down the road I thought that maybe it was an accident or something that had an exclamation, so I decided to talk to Fang when I got home.

I walked in to still no kids, thank god, and went upstairs. I walked past Fang's room and couldn't believe what I saw. Lisa was in there lying on his bed, asleep, while it looked like Fang was in the bathroom. I ran to the window, jumped out, and unfurled my wings. I've gotta admit, my wings are really cool. They're about 15 feet long, and brown with streaks of (blonde maybe?). I can reach up to 300 miles per hour, and right now was one of those moments when I really enjoyed it. I flew to the edge of the cliff and screamed at the sky. I sat there yelling for probably 20 mins. Then the screams turned to sobs. Soon I was just sitting there crying. After a while I finally stopped crying and just sat there. I hated Fang. I hated him for doing this to me. I fingered the ring that he gave me that I wore it on some string around my neck as a necklace. I ripped it off my neck and threw it into the forest, but I was soon in the woods searching for it. When I finally found it I put it in the pocket in my jeans.

I had finally figured out my decision, but I Jeb made me promise to think it over tonight, so I couldn't go over there now. So, being me, I decided to spy on the Flock. I flew back and hid in the forest while looking into one of the many huge windows we have in the house. Iggy was cooking what looked to be dinner, Nudge was talking to Ella, no surprise there, and Gazzy was flipping through the channels on the tv. Soon Fang came down the stairs, (most likely taking a break from sucking face with Lisa), and acted as if nothing had happened (the nerve of him!). Iggy called everyone to dinner and told Nudge to go get me. Wait, oh crap! I flew at super speed through my window, and into the bathroom. I needed to go somewhere so she didn't see my face. I soon heard my door open.

"Max, it's time for dinner! Iggy made spaghetti and it smells soo good, and he got meatballs and cheese and it's suppose to be really yummy and..

"I'm not hungry right now Nudge". I said, cutting her off.

"O, ok. I'll tell everyone your taking a shower and that you're not hungry k?

"Ok Nudge, and tell them not to bother me because I'm going to sleep ok?"

"Ok. Night Max."

"Night"

As I hear my door close I walked out into the room and locked the door behind me. I didn't anyone coming in to see me tonight. I started packing up my clothes for tomorrow. I figured when I have my memory wiped I'll have to leave, or the memories will come back. Maybe Jeb and I can move somewhere. California maybe. Yea, I liked California. I decided to go to bed and wait till morning.

Morning

I opened my eyes, stretching my arms up over my head. I looked to the window to see it was still dark. I looked at the clock. 3:00 am. Well, technically it's morning. I packed the last of my clothes into my bag, taking one last look around my room. I took out my necklace, and replaced the string so it would once again go around my neck. I walked down the hall to Angel and Nudge's shared room. I walked over and kissed angels head. My baby. I wished I didn't have to forget her. I walked pass Nudge and kissed her forehead. I then silently closed the door and\ tiptoed to Iggy and Gazzy's room. I gave Gazzy a kiss on the head and gave Iggy's hand a squeeze. I then walked to down the hall to the window and jumped out, letting my wings out to stretch. I quickly flew to Jeb's house and knocked on the door. I knocked 3 times and on the 3rd knock I finally heard footsteps behind the door. Jeb opened it, wearing a robe.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I thought about it, and now I'm sure that I want you to wipe my memory."

He looked at me, sighed, and led me inside. He then led me down into the basement. It looked like the school all over again. Computers, test tubes, the whole sha-bang.

"Wow" I said.

He sat me on one of the chairs and went to grab something from the cabinet.

"So what do you want me to tell you afterwards?"

"I want you to tell me that I was in a car crash and got amnesia. I was hoping we could move to California." At that I raised my eyebrow at him. He nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"I want you to tell me that I had my wings at birth, and whatever you can think of to explain it."

He looked at me and asked one more time if I was certain I wanted to do this. I told him yes.

I asked him if I could call my mom. He said I could and handed me the phone. I quickly dialed her number, secretly hoping no one answered. Thankfully it went to voicemail.

"Hey mom, I..I just wanted to call and say that I love you."

"Are you done Max?"

"Yea" I said as I clicked the end button.

I sat back down and he strapped a helmet on my head.

"Max I'm going to count down from 5, and when I get to 0 I'm going to start, ok?"

"Ok"

5

I saw angel, flying for the first time, her wings barely a foot long.

4

I saw Iggy, cooking us dinner and having a food fight afterwards, having perfect aim even though he was blind.

3

I saw Nudge, talking a million words a second, trying to get me to put a dress on.

2

I saw Gazzy, laughing like a maniac as he let one rip at dinner.

1

I saw Fang and I kissing on the beach after he just got hurt real bad by Ari.

Do I want to do this?

0

No, I don't want to do this. I started to tell Jeb to stop, but before I could say anything a bright flash of white cause everything to go black as I was knocked unconscious.

Hey guys, so what did you think? I hope you like it, and if i get 1, not 5 or 10, but 1 comment I'll write some more chapters. So please comment/reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2: Fang's Side

**Me: Fang, will you please do the opening?**

**Fang: No, you let Max slap me.**

**Me: If you don't I'll tell her to slap you again.**

**Fang: Ugh, fine. Luna doesn't own any of the MR material, JP does.**

**Me: Thank you. (slap)**

**Fang: What was that for!**

**Me: It was funny. ( High fives Max)**

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

I was walking down the street, hoping to meet Max at the door. Iggy asked me to go and get some more food for some kind of "special" dinner tonight. That kid cares way too much about food. I rounded the corner just as someone ran right into me.

"Hey watch i- Fang? Omg Fang! I can't believe it's you!"

Oh crap. It was Lisa. A while ago she had started kissing in school, and Max got upset, so she was about the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hey Lisa. I'm kinda in a hurry right now; maybe we can talk some other time."

"But Fangy, I missed you!" Her eyes were pleading, and she started to push me towards the alley.

"Lisa, I really have to g-"Before I could continue she started kissing me, and I don't mean just a peck, she was full out kissing me, it reminded me of sucking someone's face off. Sorry, I know that's a bad visual, but that's how it felt. At first I was totally shocked. No one ever did this. I hoped no one saw this, but I thought I heard footsteps walking away. Hopefully they didn't see us.

"Lisa! Stop it!" I yelled as I pushed her off me.

"But Fang-"

"Get back Lisa! I don't like you and I never will!"

"O Fang, you will see me again. Sooner than you think." And with that she walked back down the alley. Wow, the nerve of some people. I rounded the corner and headed off to the store.

Later

I put the bags on the table and started to walk upstairs. No one was home, not even Max but she's probably just out flying. As I started to walk upstairs I heard something in my window. Like the window being opened. I ran to my room and went inside. Unbelievably Lisa was sitting on my bed.

"Lisa, what are you doing in my room?"

"Fangy, I came here to see you" She said as she pointed to me.

"Please leave"

"She frowned, and pushed out her lip. "But Fangy, I want you!"

I noticed her words were all slurred and she was acting really weird.

"Lisa, are you drunk?"

She laughed at this, and said "As a skunk" and started laughing.

"Here Lisa, lay down on my bed, and I'll get you a wet rag to put over your face, but then you are leaving my room, got it?"

"Ok"

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked through all my stuff, finally finding a black rag. God, how did she get drunk that fast? I opened the door, and she was asleep. Unbelievable. I woke her up, and gave her the rag to out on her head. She put it on her head, and smiled.

"Want to make out?" she asked.

"For the last time Lisa, no I don't want to make out!"

Soon she took the rag off her head and I told her to leave out my door. I know what you're thinking; did you seriously just let a drunken girl wander the town? Yes, yes I did.

I opened my door and walked downstairs. Everyone had magically got back while I had tended to Lisa.

"Yo Fang, thanks for getting the food!" Iggy said from the kitchen.

"Welcome"

"Ok everyone, time to eat! Nudge can you go get Max?"

"Sure! Omg that smells so good I'll tell her that it smells like this, but she could probably smell it from upstairs. Can she smell it from upstairs? HM, I wonder if sh-"

"Nudge, just go grab Max"

"Ok"

I swear that girl can talk. I walked over to our table and sat next to Angel. She smiled and said then Nudge ran down

"Max said that she's not hungry, even though I told her it smelled really good, and I found out she cant smell it from upstairs."

"Ok Nudge."

WE all ate and talked, well mostly Nudge talked to everyone and Iggy and Gazzy talked about bombs. I finally finished and took my plate to the sink. I started upstairs but Nudge stopped me.

"If you're going to check on Max she said she's going to bed."

"o, ok."

Well that's weird. Whatever. She's probably tired from flying today. I sat down and flipped through the channels until it got dark. We all went upstairs and I tried to open Max's door, but it was locked. I hope she's not mad at me. I put my ear to the door and heard her snoring peacefully. I walked to my room and went to sleep. Later on I heard the phone ring, but I was too tired to answer it. The voice on the voice mail sounded like Max, but I wasn't sure. I went back to sleep, but I was suddenly jolted awake. I suddenly sat up in bed, breathing hard, sweat pouring down my face. I was dreaming and suddenly I felt sad, and I saw a white light before everything went black. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, but I didn't know what it was. I walked down stairs to get a cup of water to calm my nerves. I decided I should listen to the message on the answering machine. Max's voice filled the kitchen.

"Hey mom, i..i wanted to call and tell you I love you."

I thought I heard another voice and then she hung up. She sounded on the verge of tears. She probably stayed out late and felt sorry. I decided it was nothing and walked back upstairs. I'll ask her about it in the morning. I walked back upstairs and checked her door again. Still locked. Whatever. Let herself be in there all night. I walked back to my room and went back to sleep.

**So, did you guys like it? I hope you did. I wanna give a shout out to ****_me_**** for being my first review. Thanks so much! I'll post another chapter when I get another review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Max can you do the opening again, please**

**Max: What do you have to offer this time?**

**Me: Chocolate. Chip. Cookies.**

**Max: Autumn doesn't own any MR characters, JP does. Can I have cookies now?**

**Me: Sure. (gives Max cookies)**

**Max: Nom nom nom**

Chapter 3

1 Year Later

Max's POV

"Max! Time for school! You're going to be late!" I opened my eyes a crack to look at my alarm clock. 7:30. Crap, I must have forgotten to set it last night. "Coming dad!" I yelled as I grabbed some shorts and a tank top. Thankfully my school didn't have a dress code, so I can basically wear whatever I want. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. "Hey dad. What's for breakfast?" Jeb looked over and dropped some pancakes on my plate. "Thanks." My dad knew I had a big appetite, and I'm surprised we haven't gone poor yet. As I finished I grabbed my bag, tossed and it over my shoulder, and said bye to Jeb. As I walked to school I started to think about the past year. Jeb said that on my way to live in California when we got in a car crash. He had come out with only some cuts but I lost my memory. Yep, that's right. 14 years of my life out the window (No pun intended). I woke up in a hospital in Cali. and didn't know anything. Jeb moved us here any way so I guess it turned out for the best that we were moving. I didn't lose any friends and I could start over fresh. With the help of tutors and a lot of extra practice I'm now at the right level I should be.

As I walked up to the school I saw my group already forming. My friends Autumn and Poppy were already up there. "Hey guys!" I said as I walked up.

"Hey Max! Wow your actually on time today!"

"Shut up!" I say while lightly punching her arm. I can't punch real hard because for some reason I have like super strength. I'm always really fast, and did I mention I have wings? Yea I don't think I did. Jeb said I got them at birth, and that I can't show any else. Secretly I've been flying through our 4 acre property for a while now. I've gotten pretty good too. I've never met anyone like me, but I hope I do some day.

I look around us "Have any of you seen Hunter?" They look at me grinning. "Wha- " Before I finished someone grabbed me around the waist and lifted me into the air. I look behind me to Hunter grinning ear to ear. "Hunter! Put me down!" Laughing he gently sets me on the ground before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Did I forget to mention he's my boyfriend? Well he is! He's great. He's sweet, he understands me, and I have to say he's pretty hot. "Jeez Hunter! I told you not to sneek up on me!" He smiles down. "I couldn't help it!" Meanwhile I realized the bell just rung. "Come on guys." I lead them to the door and we all walked inside and to our classes. Poppy and I have the first two classes together, then Hunter and I have the next class, then Autumn and I. I don't have any friends in the last class. The day rolls by, and I'm finally on the way home. As I fly over the neighborhood next to ours I notice a new neighbor. I know what your thinking, how can you tell theirs a new neighbor if its not your neighborhood. Well, I know everyone around here and I definitely don't know this kid. He's dressed in all black, picking up boxes and taking them inside. I wonder where his parents are. I only see him. Just then he looks up into the sky right at me. And I mean right at me. Crap. He looks astonished, but that's normal. He's probably never seen a kid with wings. I quickly fly home and run inside. I don't want Jeb to know so I ran to my room to avoid talking. I mentally slap myself. If Jeb knew about this he would have my head.

Fangs POV

I started to unpack my boxes and bring them into the house.

We had given up searching for Max and I decided to just settle down for a little bit. Everyone else was back at Dr. Martinez's house. When we first realized Max was gone that morning we thought the worst. That she had been kidnapped by erasers. That was until we found that all her clothes were gone. Then we realized that she had left on her own. According to Dr. M she was really upset the day before she left, but she refuses to tell me what she was sad about. We looked for a long time, but finally gave up. Everyone was the same, although they did it talk much. I decided to stay here a bit.

As I took the last box out of the truck something made me look up into the sky. I couldn't believe what I saw. It looked like Max, flying in the sky. She looked down at me and then frowned, seeing that I had seen her. She then took off really fast, faster than I've ever seen her go. I stood speechless for a second, then walked into the woods behind the house. I had to see if that was her. I silently took off, trying to find the way she went. I followed her using my inner gps, until I saw a neighborhood. She must have walked from there, because I didn't know where she went after that.

By the time I had checked every house but one it had gotten dark. The last one was secluded, with a lot of land by the looks of it. I walked the perimeter, making sure that all the lights were off. I didn't need anyone another person chasing me with a shot gun screaming burglar. That was bad. I reached the front of the house again, and flew to the window in the back. I peeked in and saw her on the bed. (I know this sounds creepy and stalkerish, but don't judge me. I love this girl.) I silently opened the window and walked in. The room looked like something she would have. It was painted sky blue, an di could have sworn I was flying. I finally looked at her. Her face looked exactly the same, and so did her hair, except it was now all blonde. Her face was tense, like she was fighting in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. That is until she had me pinned against the wall.

Oooooo cliffie. Just remember that the more you review the quicker the next chapter will be up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone's on vacation, so I'm just going to do the opening. I don't own MR, JP does.**

Chapter 4

Max's POV

I walked downstairs to eat dinner with Jeb after I came home. Thankfully he didn't ask about why I flew home so fast. When we finished I took a shower and crawled into bed. I had just closed my eyes when I heard someone. I looked out the window, and sure enough, the kid I saw earlier was walking around the house. Crap it looks like he coming to my room. I quickly laid back down in bed and closed my eyes. I heard him silently open the window and walk over. From what I heard he was standing over my bed looking down at me. Well, it's now or never. I sprang out of the bed and pinned him against the wall. Jeb had taught me how to fight, and I have to say I'm really good. I looked him up and down. This kid was really scary. He had black clothes, black hair, and all black eyes. Really creepy. I had caught him off guard judging from the expression on his face.

"I'm telling you once and that's the only time I'm gonna say it. Get out of my room. Now." He looked at me for a second and then pushed off the wall and gave me a hug. I'm being serious. A hug.

"Max, I thought you were dead. You don't know how happy I am to see you."

I pushed him off me and was about to ask him how he knew my name when I heard the door handle jiggle. It must be Jeb.

"Max, sweetie, what's wrong? I thought I heard something."

The last thing that I was going to tell him was that a boy saw me flying and followed me home and somehow knows my name. I turned and looked at the boy to see that he was gone. He must have left when Jeb was talking. Well good riddance.

"No Jeb. I just fell out of bed. I'm fine." When I heard his footsteps receding back down the hall I went over and looked out the window. He must have run really fast.

Fangs POV

I must say, when she growled at me, I was really confused, but then I realized it really was her. "Max, I missed you!" And let me tell you, this was special. I never hug. Ever. But she pushed me away. She opened her mouth as in to speak, but closed it when the door knob started to jiggle. I instantly backed up and flew out the window. I didn't want whoever lived here to get on me. I quickly ran back to my house to call everyone. They weren't going to believe this.

Max's POV

Breakfast was really uneventful. Thankfully Jeb didn't ask about last night. I was still trying to figure out what happened myself, but whatever did happen, I was certain of one thing. I'm never going to or over that other neighborhood again. As I finished breakfast I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. I went out the back door and started flying, hoping that I didn't run into that guy again. As I started down the road I saw Hunter's car and immediately sped up, coming to a stop and dropping to the ground at the street corner. When he saw me he pulled up and let me in. Success. Now I don't have to fly to school.

"So Hunter, I see you're still driving this old car."

He frowned, making a fake sad face. "Don't hurt on my car. You might make it break down."

"O don't kid. You and I both know this car isn't going to breakdown." We laughed all the way to the school. And guess who I saw there. If you said anything other than the boy I saw last night, you are sadly mistaken. He was at the corner of the school and I saw his face light up when he saw me approach. What was this guy's deal? The bell loudly rang, but he made no sign of going inside. Thank God.

"Hunter, I'll meet you inside ok?"

"Um, ok. I guess I'll see you in a second." I waited till the lot was empty to walk over to the boy. He smirked when he saw me coming.

"Ok, what's your deal? First you come in my room, and now you're at my school. What are you, a stalker?"

He looked confused for a second. "What are you talking about? O, are you trying to make a joke? Haha, Fangs a stalker!" Ok, first of all, what kind of name is Fang? I mean did a 2 year old name him? "Ok "Fang", I'm going to tell you again. Leave me alone." I glared my death glare at him. He didn't even flinch. "Max, what's wrong with you, and why'd you leave?" He looked sad for a second. "What are you talking about?" I was almost screaming now. "I don't you, I didn't leave you, and you just need to back off, ok?!" He looked stunned for a second before composing himself. He was about to say something when I heard footsteps. I turned around to look and see who it was and saw Hunter.

"Hey, I heard screaming and got worried. Are you ok?" I smiled. Hunter was always looking out for me; he's so sweet. "No, I was just talking to-" I turned around but the boy was gone. Man, he didn't want anyone to see him. "Never mind. Why'd you come out? Now you're going to be late."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Well, now we can be late together." I smiled and started to walk inside, but not before I checked the perimeter of the lot for the boy. Shockingly (sarcastic) he was nowhere to be seen.

Fang's POV

After I got home from Max's last night I called everyone. They were ecstatic, just like I thought they would be. I gave them directions to the house; they'll probably be here tonight. For now I have to see Max again. I wonder why she was acting so weird. Probably just surprised to see me. I flew to the school, ( btw it's the only school in town so I know she goes there) and landed in the woods. The lot was already packed, but as I scanned the faces none of them were Max. Just then some beat up all car drove up with Max and some boy inside. They were both laughing, but when she looked up and saw me she stopped. I saw her walk out and tell the boy to give her a minute as the bell rung. She walked over, a glare on her face, and started screaming at me; nothing unusual there. But when I mentioned my name she acting like she hadn't known it. Then she started acting like she didn't know me. Now things are starting to get a little scary. Before I could say anything though I heard footsteps. I immediately ran back to the woods where no one could see me. It was that boy who she was with before. They started talking, but I didn't start to get really angry until he kissed her. I was ready to come out and yell at him, but I remembered how weird Max was acting, so I watched them walk inside.

This was all way too weird. I started back home, but then I saw that my house was occupied by 5 little bird kids. As I landed Angel Nudge and Gazzy ran outside and hugged me. "Fang! We missed you!" I looked down at them, wondering what I saw going to say about Max. "So did you say you found Max?" Crap. "I did, but I have to warn you. She's acting really weird." They all looked at me, obviously confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, it's like she doesn't know us." They all gasped. "I, I don't believe you!" Nudge said. "Here I can prove it. I'll show her house and when she answers the door you see if she knows you, ok?" They all murmured agreements. I walked them to her house and knocked on the door. We all hid behind bushes while Nudge stood in front of the door. When Max opened it Nudge gasped. "Max! It's really you!" Max looked confused. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Nudge got an upset look on her face. "Max, it's me. Nudge." "I'm sorry, I can't remember you." "Max, why'd you leave?" Max was confused for a second, but then fear came over her face, which then turned to anger. "Did he put you up to this?! That boy?!" Nudge looked scared now, and Max just kept screaming. But soon someone called from inside. "Max, who's at the door?" No, it couldn't be. But it was. Jeb stuck his head out the door, and his eyes narrowed. "Max, why don't you go inside and help me fix dinner, ok?" Max looked from Jeb to Nudge, and back to Jeb. "Ok dad." Soon it was just Nudge and Jeb. "You can come out now." He looked directly at us. WE slowly got out of the bush. "Jeb, what's wrong with Max?" He looked angry for a second. "You leave Max alone. She doesn't want anything to do with you." "Jeb, she doesn't even seem to know us!" He glared and stepped inside. "That's the way it should be." And slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own any MR characters, JP does.**

**Chapter 5**

**Max's POV**

As soon as Jeb closed the door I confronted him. "Do you know who they are?" He looked at me, shocked that I had heard what they said. "Um, no, I mean, yes, I know who they are." I raised my eyebrow "I'm waiting." He sighed. "Max, all that you need to know is to stay away, ok?" I stood there too stunned to speak. "Is that it? You're not even going to tell me?" I was furious now. "Max, it's just best if you stay away from them." I literally thought I had steam coming out of my ears. "It's best?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Max, I-" He was about to finish when I cut him off.

"You know what? I'm going to spend the night at Luna's house. When you're ready to tell me who they are, I'll be waiting." I grabbed my bag and went out the door. He didn't even follow me. Now I was very mad. I'd probably kill someone if they looked at me the wrong way now. No one better come up to me.

Well speak of the devil. Looks like today is "Fang's" last day on earth. I snuck up behind him until I was right on his tail.

"HEY!" He stopped and turned around but he was already too late. I pushed my forearm into his throat and backed him against the wall.

"Ma..Max! Lllet ggo!" His voice came out in ragid breaths.

"I want you to stay away from me."

"but- Ma..max" I pushed harder on his neck.

"No buts. Stay away or so help me god I will-" Suddenly an excruciating pain split through my skull. I released my grip on his throat and fell to the ground. I was unconscious before I even hit the cement.

Fang's POV

After we left Jeb's I told everyone to head home. I was going to go to the store. Really I wanted to see Max again. I was walking down the sidewalk when I heard her yell hey behind me. I turned around and was immediately pinned against the wall by her arm in my throat. I could barely breathe. God this girl was strong. She started raving, but the only part I heard was when she threatened me. I opened up my ears, willing myself to listen to her but closed my eyes, waiting to pass out from lack of air. "Stay away or so help me god I will-" and suddenly the pressure on my throat was released she started choking, holding her head, and then just out and fainted on the sidewalk. I collapsed and sat there breathing heavy breaths until all the black spots disappeared and my breathing was normal. I looked down, remembering what happened. I checked her neck for a pulse, thanking god that I felt one. I looked around, seeing if anyone had just seen it. Seeing there was no one I picked her up bridal style and walked in the direction of my house.

Max's POV

When I first woke up my only thought was crap, I'm late for school. Then I turned over and realized I wasn't in my bed. I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright. I wasn't in my room either. Suddenly all of last night's events flooded back; me getting mad at Jeb, me choking Fang, and then the headache. But I don't remember going anywhere. I suddenly became aware that the door was silently opening. A little girl, about the age of 9, walked in. She smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Where am I? And who are you?" She frowned.

"Max, it's me." I still frowned, really confused. I didn't recognize this girl at all. Then something in my head clicked.

"Omg, you're your-" She smiled

"You're a friend of that boy! He set you up to this, didn't he?!" I think I was yelling now, but I was too mad to care.

Suddenly all these kids started pouring into the room. A girl and three boys. The girl started hugging me along with the little boy. I saw Fang talking to another boy in the corner, his eyes on me. This was too much.

"STOP! Get away from me!"

The kids frowned, but backed up. "Max, aren't you happy to see us?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "No, I am not at all happy! Now I want you to tell me what happened and how I'm here." Fang stepped up. "Last night you fainted so I brought you here." I looked at him. "This is considered kidnapping! Did you know that? I could press charges against you!" Everyone started backing up at this. Good. Finally, I just started screaming. They told me to calm down, but I wouldn't. Finally they just left. When I was sure they were gone I stopped and surveyed the room. I had to get out of here.

There was a window in the corner that was fairly big. I could break it, but it would make a lot of noise. O well. I brought my fist back, aimed, and punched the window. The glass broke immediately, but I heard footsteps coming. I had my whole upper body out the window when they burst in. The little girl grabbed my leg, trying to pull me in. "Max, you're going to kill yourself!" I looked down and realized she was right. Apparently this house was on a cliff and I was going to fall down and probably kill myself. But wait, I had wings! "I won't! just let me leave!" She shook her head and kept pulling. My god this girl was strong! My waist was back in the window now. In a few seconds I'd be back in there with them. I searched my head for something to say, and finally found something. "ANGEL! Let me go!" As soon as I said the name she let go of my leg, allowing me to fly out. As I looked back I saw the look on her face. She was shocked. It was weird though. I had no idea how I knew that name. I swear I've never met her before. Just then a memory came in my head like a movie.

I saw the girl, Angel, coming up to me. "Max, can we go swimming today?" I looked down and smiled. "Sorry baby, not today. Maybe tomorrow." I saw the disappointment on her face, and immediately felt bad. "O fine. We'll go swimming." Her face lit up. "Yay! You're the best Max!" I smiled. "No Angel, you're the best."

I was drawn back to the present, almost at my house. The memory left as quickly as it had come, leaving me with even more questions than before.

**Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Iggy can you do the opening for me?

Iggy: Ok, Luna doesn't own any MR characters, JP does.

Me: Thanks Ig!

Chapter 6

I stop flying and dropped down on my doorstep, all business. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked in the kitchen. Jeb was sitting there, putting down the phone; he probably just finished calling someone. He smiled when he noticed I was there; he walked up, about to give me a hug but I stepped back, out of his reach.

"So Jeb, are you ready to tell me who they are?" I glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be beyond dead.

He sighed. "Max, it's hard to explain." Ok, enough was enough. "Jeb! Just get on with it! I need to know!" I was getting desperate now; I obviously knew them, but for some reason I couldn't remember.

"Max, the truth is that you knew them a long time ago, before you lost your memory. You got mad at them and asked me to take the pain away; that's when you lost your memory." He looked to see how I took it; frankly I was too stunned to even speak. "I, I knew them? But, but why didn't youp mention this when you saw them last night?" He sighed. "Because Max! When you left them and asked me to take the pain away you were distraught! I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain! If I told you about them you might have gotten upset all over again; I wouldn't do that to you." I was almost at tears now. "What happened that I was so upset about?" "I won't do that to you Max. You'll have to figure that one out on your own." I started shaking my head. "No, you tell me now!" This wasn't good; I was getting too upset. My emotions were distracting me; last time this happened I had gotten really dangerous. It happened at school.

I remember that I was really mad at this guy, but he kept following me not matter how many times I told him to go away. I ran into an empty classroom and he followed me. I kept telling him to away but he wouldn't. Finally I got so mad that I screamed at him to leave me alone; and he did. Some invisible force threw him across the room and into the hallway, slamming the door as he hit the lockers outside. Thankfully no one was around to see what happened, but he's been scared of me ever since, probably thinking that I had pushed him. Ever since then he will cower against his locker if I pass him in the hall. So yea, I'm basically unstable when I get too emotional.

"Jeb just tell me! Please!" he shook his head and walked off, dismissing the question. Apparently that was all he was going to say tonight. "Fine! I'm going to my room!" I stormed upstairs, an dhere's the cool part: The lights started flickering and every open door in the hallway slammed shut as I past them. Finally I got to my room, but I heard Jeb coming up the stairs. I did not need to her ethis right now. I stared the door down, waiting for it to close, but it never did. I heard his footsteps getting closer. I willed the door to close, but It didn't; Jeb was in the hall now. As a final attempt I looked at the door and screamed. "CLOSE!" And the door actually slammed shut. Woah, that was cool. Maybe I could actually control this. I looked at the door knob; "Lock" and I heard the lock click. I was too stunned to speak.

I think I just got a new power.

Fang's POV

"Fang Fang! She remembered! She remembered who I was!" Angel's face was the definition of happy. Everyone else was pretty morose. (**Vocab word! My teacher would be so proud!)** "Iggy, what do you think?" Iggy, who had been silent the whole time looked up at us. "Well, from how she was screaming at us, I would assume she forgot who we were somehow. I think Jeb had something to do with it, but I'm not sure how. And wheb Angel was pulling her back in the house, Max must have been so desperate to get away that I think he subconscious brought back the memory of Angel." Angel smiled at this. "But I don't know if she remembers us all or just Angel. Seeing as how she didn't come back I 'd say just Angel." I looked a the stunned faces of the flock. Finally Nudge spoke up. "SO in order to get her to remember us, we have to scare her?" Iggy thought for a moment. "No, I think that her emotions going wild must bring memories back." I thought for a moment. "So all we have to do is get her really angry, really md, really sad, or some other emotion?"

"Exactly."

"So what do you guys suppose we do?" I looked at all there faces, all of which mirrored mine; that of confusion."

"Well, for starters, we could maybe get Angel to make her happy. She obviously remembers her." I looked at Angel and saw that she was smiling again. "We'll go out tomorrow, ok?" Everyone murmured their agreements. And we went off to bed.

Max's POV

I was annoyed again. As soon as I calmed down I had another memory. In it I was talking to the two boys that I had seen at the house.

_"Iggy, stop encouraging Gazzy to make bombs! He's going to blow up the house!" I turned on the other boy. "Gazzy, stop encouraging Iggy to make bombs! One day you guys are going to wake up to no house because you burned it down!" They were both laughing like maniacs. "Are you two even listening?!"_

_"Yea Max, we here ya." _

_"Good, now, go. And don't make any more bombs!" As I watched them leave I somehow knew the rule wasn't going to be followed._

As I came back to real life I realized that I really liked them. That made three people that I now remembered. I wonder why I ever left them in the first place. Well, if I was ever going to find out, I had to take it into my own hands. I picked up the phone, knowing I was going to regret this. I quickly dial the operator and asked for their number. It ringed and ringed, and I hoped that no one would awnser, but then the little girl awnsered. That's good, caus ei remember her.

"Hello?"

"Angel it's me." I heard a squeal on the other end.

"Max! You do remember me!"

"Yea Angel. I miss you. I want to see you tomorrow." I could tell she was smiling from my end.

"Oh wait till I tell Fang!"

"No Angel don't! I don't remember him! And I really don't want to see him."

"O, ok Max. But how can I see you if you don't want to see them?"

"Just sneak out. Please? For me?"

"Ok Max. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"ok Angel. I love you."

"I love you too Max."

Hanging up I released the air that I realized I had been hoolding. Now all that's left is to get ready for my meeting with Angel.

Review Reveiw Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Gazzy, can you do the opening?**

**Gazzy: What's in it for me?**

**Me: I have cookies!**

**Max form upstairs: Did I hear you say you had cookies?!**

**Me: Hurry before Max gets here.**

**Gazzy: LunadoesntownanyMaximumRideC HaractersJPdoes. Cookies!**

Chapter 7

Fang's POV

I was sleeping in my bed when something in the hall woke me up. I tried to go back to sleep but found I couldn't. I walked down stairs to get a drink and almost ran into Angel. I looked at the clock in the corner; 5:00.

"Angel, what're you doing up so early?" She was startled, like I caught her in the act of something, but she quickly recovered.

"I, I couldn't sleep. I came to get some water."

"But then why are you wearing clothes?"

"Um, I ugh realized I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got my clothes on and was going to watch tv."

"But we don't have a tv." I narrowed my eyes at her; she was obviously hiding something.

"Angel, what's going on?"

"Nnnothing, I was going to go in the living room."

"Angel?"

"Fine, I was, um, going to go to the store and buy a tv and watch it, and I didn't want you to know because, um, I, ugh, wanted to surprise you!"

"Is that the truth Angel?"

"Of course it is!"

"Because I don't know what electronics store is open at five o'clock in the morning."

"It takes me a while to get there. It's really far into town." She rolled her eyes and flapped her hand, as if it's was a "duh" kind of question.

"Uh-huh"

"Well, I'm going to go then. I want to get thee right when it opens do that I can get a good tv." As she started to leave I stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Angel, I know there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Nothing. There's nothing I'm not telling you."

"Angel" She suddenly stepped toward me and got that creepy look on her face. She looked me in the eyes.

"You're going to stop asking questions, I'm going to leave, and you're not going to follow me."

I suddenly felt like I wanted to shut up. She smiled and walked out, but it felt like my legs were glued to the ground. I realized I was wasn't going to be able to follow her so I walked back upstairs, but we are going to talk when she gets home.

Max's POV

I woke up at 4:30 and started to worry. I don't know if I can do this. I was starting to hyperventilate. I started thinking to myself. Ok Max, calm down. You can do this. I grabbed my clothes and silently got dressed. Making sure my door was locked so that Jeb couldn't walk in and see that I'm not there I opened my window and started to climb down the side of the house.

I had arranged to meet Angel at the park at 5, and I told her I wanted to just see her, not anyone else. As I jogged up I looked around the park; no Angel. I looked down at my watch and saw it was already 5. She was late. Maybe I could practice my power. I looked for something to move; a leaf. Perfect. I concentrated hard, and willed it to float. I concentrated harder and it finally floated a few inches above the ground. Awesome. I willed harder and it floated a few feet up. Finally I let it fall as I heard footsteps coming down the path. I turned to see Angel coming towards me.

"You're late." She frowned a little, but kept walking.

"Max, I'm so glad you remember! I missed you so much!" She leaned over and hugged me, but I stiffened before hugging her back.

"I missed you too Angel."

"Am I the only one you remember?" I hesitated.

"I had a memory of two boys, but I don't remember them." Her face fell.

"O. But do you remember why you left?"

I shook my head. "The only thing I remember is that I wanted to keep this after throwing it away and that it was really special to me." I held up the ring that I always kept around my neck. She stared at it for a second.

"O Max! That's the ring Fang gave you!" I stiffened.

"Fang?! You mean the really scary guy who came into my room?"

"Yes! He gave it to you on your birthday. You loved it."

"He did?"

"Yes, and, believe it or not, you two use to love each other." I was horrified.

"WHAT?! That can't be true!"

"But Max, it is!"

"No! I wouldn't love him! He's pure darkness!"

"You loved him." I was getting emotional now.

"Stop lying!" Things were getting bad. The leaves all around the park were rising up and were spinning in circles around me.

"Max! Please stop! I'm not lying!" Now things were out of control. Angel looked like she was rising up in the air and the leaves were now waving around like there was a tornado. The sky had turned dark like there was a freak storm coming.

"Max! Calm down!"

"I can't!" and as I said it I knew it was true. Things had gotten too out of control for me to handle; apparently my new power was more dangerous than I thought. Angel rose higher and higher in the air. She started screaming and I willed myself to look away, to stop, but I couldn't.

"Angel! I can't stop!"

"Max! Please, calm down!" I heard footsteps coming up the path but was getting too tired to turn my head. Using my power this much was making me really tired.

"Angel-"and I fainted. Someone caught me before I hit the ground, and when I looked up, all I saw was the darkness that was Fang.

**Sorry it was short, but I've been busy lately. So review if you want the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Fang's POV**

**After Angel left I walked upstairs and woke everyone up. I told them what Angel said and that she left.**

**"Why do you think she would do that?" **

**"I don't know. You don't think it could have anything to do with Max, do you?"**

**"I don't know, but whatever it is it must've been really important that no one knew."**

**"I'd follow her but I can't leave the house."**

**"Well tell us where she went and we'll follow her."**

**"That's the thing. I don't know where she went. I only saw her go to the right."**

**"Well, let's narrow this down. To the right of here is the school, the park, and the mall."**

**"Yea, and the mall and school shouldn't be open, so she's obviously at the park!"**

**"Ok, so let's go." I walked out the door with them. Iggy looked over at me.**

**"I thought you couldn't leave the house."**

**I looked around, realizing I was outside. "That's weird." Iggy looked worried for a second.**

**"That means that something must be interfering with Angel's power."**

**"Well that's great. Now I can leave."**

**"no, it's terrible. If something's interfering with Angel's power, that means there's something at the park that's stronger than Angel."**

**"O crap."**

**"Yea. We better get down to the park." I nodded and we ran down the road. The sky was darkening fast.**

**"Is there supposed to be a storm coming today?"**

**"Not supposed to be." We ran faster and came upon the park. Max was standing in the center, with leaves all around her while she stared off at something. I followed her gaze and saw Angel floating in the air, screaming. Max was on the verge of tears, and she was shaking. Crap I think she's going to faint. I snapped out my wings and flew over to her, catching her just as she fell. She looked up at me and closed her eyes. The sky turned regular again and all the leaves fell back to ground. I saw that Gazzy had gone and caught Angel as she fell back to the ground. I sat Max on the bench and walked over to Angel.**

**"Angel, what happened?"**

**"I uh, came here to see Max, and I was telling her stuff from a while ago, and she got really upset and she was making everything float, and then you came."**

**"What made her so mad?"**

**"O Fang, she still has her ring. She said that right before she forgot everything she had thrown it away but then took it back." I was speechless for a moment; she still had the ring.**

**"Angel, you should have told someone where you went. What would've happened if she fainted and no one caught you?"**

**"I'm sorry. She didn't want me to tell anyone."**

**"It's ok Angel. Let's just go home." I picked up Max and started walking. I wasn't going to have another scream fest when she woke up. I walked down to her house and climbed up to her room. I dropped her onto her bed and walked out.**

**Max's POV**

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up in bed, startled that I was in my room. The last thing I remember I was in the park. I looked at the clock; 7:00. I must have dreamt the whole thing. I looked down at my clothes. Wait, clothes? It must have been real after all0; but that meant that what Angel said might have been true: that I loved Fang. But I don't love Fang. Ugh this is complicated. I guess I'll stay home today and sort it all out.**

**I went over to the computer that I had on my table. I quickly booted it up and went to Google. I typed in "the flock". (it was in a memory that I had while I was asleep) It immediately came up with dozens of results. Man, where do I start? I clicked on the first one, which happened to be a news report. The picture showed 6 kids with wings flying through the sky. I read the caption at the bottom. "supposed flock members from left to right: Angel, Gasman, Max, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy Ride fly through the skies of New York" I zoomed in on the picture to see the kid that was supposed to be me. I spotted the girl; she was laughing at Fang, and had huge wings. I spread my own out and compared them; they were exactly the same. I squinted at the girl's face; she looked exactly like me. Holy crap that was me. And I was laughing at Fang; not the mean laugh, but the happy laugh, like I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.**

** Soon more memories came to me; and all of them were about Fang. It felt like my brain was about to explode. I held my head in my hands and fell out of the chair. It was all I could do to not scream. Finally after what seemed like hours the pain subsided. I shakily sat up and looked around. I looked outside and saw that Jeb was gone. Good. Now it was time to see Fang.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Max's POV**

**I walked down the road on the path to Fang's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, but no one did. That's weird. I walked around and looked in the windows but no one was home. I gave up and started to walk home when I ran into someone.**

**"O I'm so sorry! It was my fault. I never look where I'm going." I smiled.**

**"That's ok. I wasn't looking either. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."**

**"Yea, but I'm just visiting." She held out her hand. "I'm Lissa by the way." I shook her hand.**

**"I'm Max." I looked at her, finally noticing her appearance. She had long red hair and was wearing a tank top and short shorts. **

**"Were you looking for Fang?"**

**"Actually I was. How do you know Fang?"**

**"O me and Fang go way back. I used to be his girlfriend you know."**

**"Ugh, really?" **

**"Yea! We dated for a while. I was actually in town looking for him."**

**"O. Well I don't know where he is. Sorry." Her face fell.**

**"O, well that's too bad. I guess I'll see you around then."**

**"I guess." I waved as she walked away. So, Fang had dated her before. But that's weird. He was with me the whole time and I don't remember Lissa. I guess I'll ask Fang about it when I find him.**

**Fang's POV **

**After dropping Max off at her house I walked back to find that everyone had eaten all my food. And I do mean all of it.**

**"Seriously guys?"**

**"Yea seriously. We were really hungry; plus you didn't have that much food to begin with."**

**"ugh. Now we have to get some more."**

**We walked down the road to the store and walked inside. Iggy and Gazzy went to the soda section while Nudge and Angel went to get food; so that left just me.**

**"O Faanngg." Great. This was the last thing I wanted to deal with now.**

**"What do you want Lissa?" She put out her lip, as if she were pouting.**

**"I want you Fang."**

**"Lissa, for the last time, there is NOTHING between us; at all." She frowned but tehn shook her head.**

**"O Fang, I will have you. Soon you'll be mine." And she mysteriously disappeared by the time everyone else showed up. I decided not to tell them about Lissa.**

**"Did you guys get enough food?"**

**"Yep! It's all in the basket." I glanced in there and pulled a package out.**

**"Gazzy, you can get the cola, but you're defiantly not getting the Mentos."**

**"Ugh fine." He ran back to the other side of the store and put them back.**

**We checked out and walked back to the house. I put everything up and looked outside. I hope Max's ok. I heard a knock on the door, so I walked over and opened it. Well speak of the devil.**

**Max's POV**

**After going to my house for a while I figured I was going to try Fang's house again. I knocked on the door and he answered. Finally.**

**"Fang, I remember you." He smiled and let me in. Once I got inside he hugged me and I hugged back. **

**"That's great." I soon heard footsteps across the hallway and excited voices.**

**"You remember Max?! That's great!"**

**"Yea, I remember everything about you guys, but just that. There's a ton of gaps."**

**"But you remember. That's the good thing."**

**"Yea." And for the first time ever, I had a group hug.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**She walked into the ring store and looked through the shelves. She was holding a picture, in which was a ring worn as a necklace around someone's neck. She inspected every ring and finally found one; **

**"I want that one." She smiled at the salesman. **

**"Excellent choice. Will that be cash or credit?"**

**"Credit." She handed him a card and the guy scanned it while looking at the computer.**

**"Here you go, Lissa." She smiled and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.**

**"Thank you. Do you by any chance know any stores around here that sell string?"**

**"Um, no. May I ask why?"**

**"Well, I'm making a necklace with that ring."**

**"O, well good luck."**

**"Thank you." She walked out of the store, a smirk on her face.**

**Sorry it's short, but review and you may find out what Lissa's up to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey guys! I don't own any MR characters, JP does. BTW this time I want two different reviews. Just 2, not 5 or 10, just 2.**

**Chapter 10**

**Max's POV**

**After I told everyone what I had remembered we ate dinner and I went home. As I walked down the side walk I remembered that I never asked Fang about Lissa. I started back, figuring out how I was going to ask him. Maybe something like: "Hey, I met Lissa the other day! Is it true you guys dated?" or "Do you remember anybody named Lissa?" I walked up his driveway but then hid behind the bushes when I saw someone on the porch; it was Lissa. Well she did know Fang; Now to see if they liked each other. I saw her knock on the door and I saw Fang answer. She hugged him and he let her. She then kissed him; on the mouth. My vision started to blur and I knew I had seen enough. I turned around and ran back home, street lights flickering in my wake. I ran into my room and lay on the bed crying. So it had been true; he did like Lissa. He must have spent this past year dating her. **

**I sensed the stuff in my room rising into the air so I started breathing normal and dabbed my eyes. I wasn't going to start crying over Fang. But then something weird happened. I started to see something, but in the back of my mind. **

**_It was me, coming around the corner. I was holding some bags, probably from a store. As rounded the corner I saw Fang and, o my gosh, I saw Lissa. They were kissing and hugging, obviously not seeing me. I gasped and ran down the street. I saw myself at a house, talking to a woman. I was crying over Fang, and she must've said something wrong because I stormed out and ran down the road. I was at Jeb's house. I started talking to him was crying again_****. My gosh I was such a crier****_. I saw as I came to cliff, screaming and crying. I threw something that was on my neck into the woods and quickly went after it. _****My fingers went to the ring around my neck, realizing the thing I had thrown was the ring. So what Angel had said was true****_. I saw myself run back to the house and spy. I went into my bedroom and told someone I wasn't hungry. I saw myself pack up and go to sleep. I skipped to the morning where I went to Jeb's house. He was tired but he let me in and led me downstairs. I saw a helmet go over my head, and then blackness._**

**I blinked and came back to the present; so that's why I couldn't remember anything. I was so heartbroken that I had it wiped. No sooner had I thought of this that I got another memory.**

**_I was in a school, and I rounded the corner and saw Fang and Lissa; again. She threw herself onto Fang and I waited for him to push her away, but he never did. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Finally I went back around the corner and walked away._**

**I blinked, and I was back in my bedroom. What Lissa said must've been true. They've been together all along. I saw my pillow floating and I pushed it back down. It rose again and I let it. I've had enough of Fang. If I ever see him again it'll be too soon. I have to do something. I know; I could run away. Run away from him, Lissa, everyone. I know what you're thinking; running away is never the answer. But it's the answer for me. I can start over, forget them, and have a good life. But first, I have to tell Fang how I feel; I don't want to see him, so I'll write a note. I reread it over and over. **

**Fang**

**I finally remembered why I had my memory wiped; it was because of you. To put in simple, song terms: I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. That hurt Fang, it really hurt. I hope you're happy now. I'm running away, and I never want to see you again. Don't try to find me, just forget. Tell everyone that I left, and it wasn't them. It was because of you. (You can tell them that last part if you want to) I loved you Fang, and I still do. I love you so much that I'm leaving because I can't stand the sight of you with someone else. Plus the fact that I'm mad at you. Please don't look for me. I never ever want to see you again.**

** -Max**

**I looked it over and finally decided it was good enough. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the tear stains on it. I picked it up and neatly folded it. Now I just had to deliver it. I walked down the road, all the way to his house. I took the note out of my pocket and placed it on the doorstep. As my vision blurred I ran down the street to my house.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**If Max would have stayed for a minute longer she would have seen the figure come up to the porch with a pencil. She would have seen the figure an additional note on the letter and she would have seen them take a piece a yarn with a ring on it out of their pocket and place it on the paper. Finally, she would have seen the figure follow her back down the path, an evil grin on their face.**

**Hey guys! If I get the two reviews then I'll post the next chapter. It'll be a mini chapter. But after that chapter it'll lead the story on, but I'm taking on a new angle. I hope you'll review to see what that angle is!**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, so I'm kinda going to go on with this story, but I'm taking the ending from this story and kinda making it the beginning of my next one. If you have any question's about the ending ask them in a review, and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. O and btw, I'm still figuring it out. But I think this new story will refer back to the one that's up right now, so I'm gonna keep posting chapters under this story. Don't be mad! O, and I'm currently writing the next chapter. It'll awnser the question of who followed her and why.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: I don't own any MR characters, JP does.**

**Chapter 11**

**Max's POV**

**I walked down the road, street lights flickering above me; my vision blurry from crying. Stupid Fang. I hate him. He cheated on me; heck, he's been cheating on me this whole time. I looked over at trash bin in someone's drive way and threw it across the road. I hope he reads my note and feels terrible for making me leave. But where should I go? I could go back to Arizona, but they might look for me there. New York maybe? Yea, New York's cool; no one would ever think twice about me there. Maybe I could get an apartment; but no school. This time it's just me.**

** I was looking forward as something whizzed pass my ear. I turned around, startled, but seeing no one I looked back for the thing that went by my head. It had landed on a pole that was right in front of me; I walked up and pulled it out. I put it under the light and inspected it; it looked like a dart. That's weird. Suddenly another whizzed above my head and landed on the pole. I picked it out and looked at it. Another dart; but something was dripping out of this one.**

**"What the-" I stopped as something struck me in the leg. I pulled it out and saw another dart; ok, someone was defiantly after me. I leaned down and grabbed my bag and ran down the road. Things were getting blurry, but I kept running until I reached the woods; then another hit my arm. I quickly pulled it out, but not before I felt the liquid seeping into my veins. I started running again, and two more hit my arms when I reached a clearing. Now everything was very blurry, and my legs felt like jell-o. **

**"Mmmaaaaaaxxxx" I heard someone in the woods. Suddenly darts came at me like rapid fire. Whoever was out there was everywhere. Finally one hit me square in the back, right between my wings. I fell to ground, nearly unconscious. I looked over as someone with a dart gun came into the clearing.**

**"Man, you're tough. I nearly used all my darts, and those are supposed to take down a full-sized rhino. You just don't quit, do you?" I saw them come face to face with me.**

**"Lissa." I recognized her in the moonlight. She smiled.**

**"You didn't think you were the only one that's been to the school, did you?" She smiled down at me.**

**"They'll come looking for me."**

**"Who, the flock? The ones who you just said to not look for you?" She frowned, as if confused.**

**"Well, they never listen. They'll come." She smiled evilly.**

**"O, they won't. Not after the message I left them on the paper, and your ring." My hand flew to my neck, but it my necklace was still there.**

**"O don't bother. I got a replica of it." She pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket.**

**"I got her; we're in some kind of clearing in the woods." She listened for a moment. "No, I don't know where! That's your job!" She put it back in her pocket. I looked up at her groggily.**

**"Where are you taking me?" **

**"O Maxie, you and I both know where we're going: the school." I glared up at her. She frowned, as if hurt.**

**"I don't care if you're mad at me now. You'll have a different attitude when you wake up." I was startled.**

**"When I wake up?"**

**"Sh, Max, just go to sleep."**

**"No!" I felt myself getting stronger. I could almost sit up. Worry crossed her face. She backed up and pulled the gun out of her pocket and shot me 3 times. I could see myself going crossed eyed.**

**"You… won't… win…" **

**She chuckled. "O Max." She walked over towards me and smiled. "I already have." She shot me one more time and I fell back, closing my eyed and welcoming the darkness.**

**So what did you guys think? Leave reviews and let me. Btw it's supposed to be short, because it's a mini chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I don't own any MR characters JP does. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 13 **

**Max's POV**

**I opened my eyes, vaguely aware of a ringing headache. I looked around the room, wondering where I was. The room was white, with one bed (the one I was in) and one door in the front of the room. I tried to sit up but immediately fell back onto the bed. It felt like my arms weighed a ton, and my head a couple of tons. I couldn't remember anything; nothing about my life, although I could remember what school stuff I knew. I lay back on my pillow, wondering where I was. Just then the door opened and a girl walked in. She had long red hair and was wearing jeans with black tank top.**

**"Hi, I'm Lissa." She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. I shakily raised mine and shook her hand before dropping my arm back on the bed.**

**"Where am I?" **

**"You're at the school."**

**"The school?" What a weird name; this didn't look like a school.**

**"Yea. I work here. It's kind of like a laboratory. We specialize in enhancing the human DNA. As you can see, your DNA has already been enhanced; you have the ability to fly." I gasped and looked on my back. There they were; wings. I spread them out in awe. They almost reached across the whole room. **

**"They're pretty. The scientists here put them on you."**

**"Wow. They must be great." Lissa smiled.**

**"They are. And they want you to work for them."**

**"Me? But, I don't know anything. I can barely remember anything; let alone how to enhance DNA."**

**"O no, not that kind of help. See, some of the humans they enhance leave the school and threaten to expose them, which is bad. See if they expose us, then everyone will come, wanting this. We want you to go and bring these people back."**

**"O. I guess I could do that." She smiled at me.**

**"That's great! You will need to go through training of course, and we need to change the way you look." My hands distinctively went to my back where my wings were still extended. Seeing my anxiety she reassured me that I could keep them.**

**"Now, I'll let you go to sleep, because I bet you're really tired." As she said it I realized that I was in fact tired. I waved at her as she walked out and closed the door behind her. I looked at my wings one more time before putting them against my back once again and went to sleep.**

**Lissa's POV**

**I smiled as I closed the door to Max's room and walked down the hall. I opened the door to the observation room and walked inside. Inside there were computers and TV's all over the room, all of which held Max's image in the room. I walked to stand beside the man in the center of the room.**

**"It worked; she doesn't remember anything about her life."**

**"You did a good job Lissa."**

**"Thank you Dr. Scott."**

**"Now all that's left is to train her to bring the flock back."**

**"I'm pretty sure she'll follow along with us."**

**"I do too. By the way, I have to admire your undercover work. Pretending to be her friend and then taking her down. Many of our most powerful agents couldn't take down Maximum Ride." I felt myself blushing.**

**"Thanks."**

**"But I must ask. What did you put in the letter she wrote to make the flock stop looking for her?" I smiled, remembering that day.**

**_I watched Max put the letter on the doorstep and run back down the path. Idiot. I quickly walked over and opened the letter. Taking out a pencil I erased the part about her loving him so much that she's leaving to make it say: I never want to see you again Fang. Come looking for me, and it won't end well for you and everyone else. Here's your stupid ring back. I took the replica of Max's ring out of my pocket and placed it on the paper. I quickly closed it and pocketed the pencil, silently running down the path after Max._**

**I blinked, coming back to the present.**

**"I pretended to be her and I said that I hated the flock." Dr. Scott nodded.**

**"I see. Well, I'm very proud of you Lissa." I once again felt myself blushing.**

**"Thank you." I walked back outside into the hall, heading to my room.**

**Hey guys! Review if you want the next chapter!**


	14. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I'm continuing this book in another one! So this will be my 3****rd**** story! Yay! But this story will be called "Getting You Back" and it'll be on my page for those of you who really like it. I'm currently working on the first chapter!**


	15. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys, after a lot of thinking I've decided to make some changes to this story. Ok, the chapters where Max left a letter for Fang, ran away, and was captured by Lissa was the beginning of the story Getting You Back. I am going to start writing again starting after chapter 10.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (continuing Forgotten)**

**Max's POV**

**Where would I go? I couldn't face Fang again, and I definitely couldn't face Lissa. It wasn't her fault that Fang had decided to cheat on me; I didn't want my emotions to cause me to hurt her.**

**"Hey, Max!" Well speak of the devil.**

**"Not right now Lissa."**

**"But are you leaving? Why?"**

**"Because, I remembered that Fang and I use to date, and he cheated on me with you." Her hand flew to her mouth.**

**"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I only went out with him cause he said the last girl he dated he was about to break up with!"**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Yea, he said that he didn't like you, at all, and that he was going to break up with you." I could have sworn she smiled a little; every thought of not hurting her was melting away.**

**"Just, leave me alone. Don't say anymore." She stepped closer.**

**"O, but there was more. He said he couldn't stand you. He was only with you out of pity. Poor you; only pity can get you a boy." She gave me a fake "I'm sorry" look.**

**"Lissa, you better leave me alone." She stepped closer.**

**"Or. What."**

**"Or this." I threw her back and she hit a street pole; I rose her up in the air and tightened a grip around her neck. Her hands flew to her throat in horror, but I thought I saw her smile. I was seeing red now as she struggled, 20 feet in the air. Dark clouds rolled in and everything turned dark.**

**"Still think you're the better one Lissa?!" I walked over and all the leaves on the ground followed. I stared up at her as she struggled. At the last minute I let go of the hold on her throat and let he drop to the ground. As I was walking away I heard a splintering crack; turning my head back to look at her I saw cradling her arm.**

**"My bad. Didn't realize human bones were that breakable." I smiled evilly as I walked away, praying that she hadn't seen the tears in my eyes.**

**Lissa's POV**

**As soon as Max was out of hearing range I started laughing; it had worked! I got up, still holding my arm; it really was broken. I walked back to Fang's house, willing him to be there. When I walked up I saw lights on; good, they were home. I came up and knocked on the door; Fang opened it and then was about to close it when he saw me.**

**"Wait! It's about Max!" He quickly opened it nad stepped outside.**

**"You have 1 minute."**

**"Ok, I was walking down the street to my house and I ran into her. She was really mad, and I asked her what was wrong and lifted me in the air and started chocking me. She enjoyed that I couldn't breathe. She held me there until I was almost knocked out and then dropped me, breaking my arm." I held up my arm.**

**"Then she started laughing when she saw it was broken and ran away." He stood grim.**

**"And how do I know you're not lying?"**

**"Lying?! Do you not see the bruises on my neck and my broken arm?!" I held it up for him to see and stepped into the light so he could see my neck; the bruises were starting to purple. I looked up at him and saw utter sadness behind his lifeless eyes. **

**"Fang, I'm sorry. Why was she so angry at you? She said that she hated you." He stood speechless so I walked over and awkwardly hugged him. He stood there, but he didn't push me away. I smiled to myself; Fang was almost mine.**

**Max's POV**

**I walked down the street, barley seeing anything through the tears in my eyes. How could Fang say that? I thought he loved me. Looks like I was wrong about everything. I was seeing red everywhere; if anyone looked at me the wrong way they'd go home with a broken bone. I remember the guy from earlier. I had been running and I accidentally ran into him, spilling coffee on us both.**

**"Watch it!"**

**"You watch it!" I mentally pushed him to the ground, hearing a crunch as something broke. I walked away, more tears in my eyes. I was hurting people without meaning to, and it was because of Fang. I can see now why I had my memory wiped; I'd get it wiped again but that would just make me trust him all over again and get my heart broken again. I walked by a magazine stand and saw no other than the flock on the cover, smiling out of the front page. I gasped and tore it from the shelf. As soon as I did I noticed that every magazine had their faces on the,. I screamed in anger and ran away. I'm not sure, but I think the stand caught fire. Everyone was ok; I was the only one who was scarred. I ran down the road, my sadness replaced with anger.**

**Review! And if anyone has an idea of what I should next, write it in a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 14**

**Max's POV**

**I sat in the coffee shop, seething; everything I was upset about was because of Fang, Fang cheated on me, Fang loved Lissa, Fang broke my heart into a million pieces. The coffee mug I was holding broke in my hand, spreading shards all over the floor.**

**"Whoa, are you ok?" I looked up to see a girl, about my age.**

**"Just dandy." Sarcasm dripped from my words; she raised her eyebrows and sat across from me.**

**"Seriously, you ok?"**

**"Yea, it's not like it cut me or anything."**

**"No, not that; I can spot a broken person. I'm Scarlet."**

**"Max." She put down her bag and settled into the chair.**

**"Now, what's wrong?" I eyed her, not knowing if she was worth my trust; she laughed and waved her hand.**

**"Don't worry, you can trust me; I'm one of you." She rolled her shoulders and I saw the tips of emerald green wings peek out from her back; she quickly put her wings back so no one could see them. I sat there, too shocked to speak.**

**"So, will you tell me what's wrong now?" I grabbed a napkin and balled my fist around it, putting all the anger into my hand as I told her what happened. She nodded when I was finished.**

**"I'm so sorry; no one should have to have that happen." I opened my hand and threw away the crumbled napkin. **

**"You can turn it off." Now this got my attention.**

**"Turn what off?"**

**"Your emotions; you don't feel remorse, guilt, or any of that. Although I don't think you forget anger or happiness."**

**"How, how do you know that?"**

**"Because, a long time ago I turned mine off; I can tell you, it makes life easier." I have to admit, it sounded tempting.**

**"How do you turn it off?" She smiled.**

**"It's like a button you push, and it's different with everyone; for me it was when I was so sad that I screamed for it stop, and it did." I nodded, and as if a light bulb had just turned on in my head, knew how to do it.**

**"You know what Scarlet? I think I can do it. Want to come." I saw mischief in her eyes.**

**"Of course." I smiled and got up, throwing a 10 on the table for the broken mug. We walked outside and I looked around until I found what I was looking for; another magazine stand. Seeing someone there I walked over.**

**"I think something's about to happen here; you better leave." I have no idea what it was but they finally left. I sprinted back over to Scarlet and smiled.**

**"Ready?"**

**"I was born ready." I turned to the stand, concentrating all my feelings of hate towards it; I thought of how upset I was at Fang, and what he had done to me. I saw flames start to erupt from the top, and I willed them to go higher, which they did.**

**"Make it burn Max!" I smiled evilly.**

**"With pleasure." The stand started to burn more, and I saw the inner flames turn blue. I screamed in anger, mad at Fang, mad at Lissa, mad at the world. The flames rose hire, making a giant's bonfire.**

**Suddenly it all stopped; the fire died, and the pain and sadness left me. I turned to Scarlet, smiling.**

**"It worked." It was amazing; I felt like twirling around.**

**"It worked! Oh my gosh! I love it!" I smiled wide, so happy.**

**"And what about Fang?" I waved my hand, dismissing it.**

**"I am so over him." We giggled, interlocking our arms and flying through the air, not caring who sees.**

**"You know what I want to do?"**

**"What?"**

**"Dance!" We found ourselves at a club, dancing on the floor. A waiter came by and I grabbed 4 drinks off the tray and gave 2 to Scarlet.**

**"To no sadness!" We toasted and I gulped the glasses down, throwing them to the ground.**

**"O, I love this song!" I dragged her over near the speakers and started dancing, raising my hands to the beat. I grabbed another 2 drinks from a waiter and gulped them down. I threw them to the ground and danced, twirling around the floor. I did this for 5 more dances and finally sat down at the bar. **

**"1 please." The bartender left as Scarlet came over.**

**"Sweetie, I think you've had enough." I spun around in my chair, arms up.**

**"I don't care! All my problems are gone!" The bartender came back with my drink and I chugged it down. I finally noticed the time was 1:00; I smiled at Scarlet evilly.**

**"Wanna go visit my ex?"**

**"Sure." Her smile was equally as evil. I hopped off the stool and ran to the door, wondering how I was this perky. I shot off into the sky, heading for Fang's house.**

**When we landed I ran up to the door and knocked, even though all the lights were off. I had to knock 5 times before someone actually answered; it was Angel.**

**"Max?"**

**"Can I come in?" I walked in anyways.**

**"Too late, I'm already in." I looked around but didn't see anyone else.**

**"Where's Fang?" She stood still, not saying a word.**

**"Fine, don't tell me; I know he's here." I walked upstairs despite the protests from Angel. Looking into the hall I saw one door that was painted black; wow Fang, so hidden. I walked down the hall and opened it, gasping at what I saw. Inside were Lissa and Fang, talking in the middle of the room. I felt anger flare inside me.**

**"Max?!" I walked up and mentally pushed him to the ground.**

**"Don't you dare Max me!" I saw Lissa approach.**

**"I've had enough of you tonight!" I put pressure on her neck, pushing her higher until her head hit the ceiling. She gasped, but I just got tighter.**

**"Max, stop! You'll kill her!" I smiled at Fang.**

**"And I would care, why?" I turned my attention back to Lissa and actually saw fear in her eyes. She finally went unconscious and I let her go, smiling as her body fell into a heap. I looked back and Fang who looked horrified.**

**"What happened to you?!" I smiled.**

**"You killed me." I spoke in my sweet voice so it was extra scary. I pushed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I looked back and smiled at Scarlet.**

**"That was awesome."**

**"Omg Max are you alright?!" **

**"What is it?" She pointed a shaky finger at my face.**

**"Your eyes, they're, they're.." I ran over to the mirror and gasped. My reflection was all the same except for my eyes; instead of brown they were now blood red with my pupils only slightly larger than slits, and they weren't turning back to normal. I blinked rapidly, but they stayed the same. I shrugged it off.**

**"So? This just makes it more fun."**

**"O right, you don't get scared." I smiled and walked to the window.**

**"Ready to go?"**

**"Yep."' I flew off into the night, regret free.**

**3****rd**** POV**

**The scientist stared at the screen, watching the flock talk about Max.**

**"That was lucky the girl came around." The other one nodded.**

**"After so many failed attempts, looks like the one to expire them was Max all along." He nodded again.**

**"We just have to keep her mad, and they'll be gone in no time."**

**5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter I lost count**

Max's POV

I sat in the spinning chair, looking around the diner; Scarlet and I had ordered milkshakes a while ago, but I didn't care how long it took. These chairs were fun.

"WEEEEEE!" I think I'm still a little drunk.

"Uh, Max, calm down." I looked around to see that the few people that were in the diner were staring at us.

"Can I help you?" They all looked back down to their plates.

"I have GOT to pee. Brb." I jumped off the chair and ran into the bathroom giggling.

Scarlet's POV

As soon as Max left giggling I heard the door open and footsteps coming towards me. I turned and saw Max's ex along with a bunch of other kids.

"Uh, do I know you?" Her ex, Fang I think, came up and grabbed my arm, dragging me outside.

"Hey! Woah! What are you doing!?" He pushed me against the wall and got right in my face.

"What did you do to Max." I weighed my options; tell him and get killed by Max later, or not tell him. Let's go with b.

"What are you talking about?" He barked out a laugh and I saw one of the other kids step up to intervene but then decided against it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Just then the door opened and I saw Max come out, looking more drunk than ever.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" Her face looked sincere for a second, but I saw her mentally put the pieces of what he was doing together and anger shot through her face.

"What are you doing to Scarlet?!" She lunged at him, but before she could get him the other kids grabbed her and kinda held her, keeping her from killing Fang. Max was tough, but a lot of that fight drained when she had drunk that alcohol.

"Let. Me. Go!" She struggled, but the kids wouldn't let her go. Fang turned to face me.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her." I suddenly felt scared; his eyes were completely black, and I saw fury raging in them.

"I-i-I"

"You what!"

"I didn't do anything! She did it to herself!"

"What did she do?"

"She turned off her emotions!" I heard silent gasps and Fang turned to look at her; whne he looked back at me I saw more sadness than fury.

"How is she supposed to turn them back on?" I genuinely felt bad for this kid; I'll do him a solid.

"You have to make her feel again."

"How do we do that?"

"You make her feel. Like when I shut mine off, my boyfriend helped me love by making me fall in love with him again; that sort of thing." He backed off and I stepped away, towards Max.

"Let her go." Fang nodded at them and they let he go as I grabbed an arm. I steadied her and helped her look at them.

Max's POV

I turned to them, looking at all their sad faces.

"I'm leaving; I don't want to be followed." I watched as it sunk in.

"But Max, we can help you; we can help you feel again." I looked at their sad faces, wishing I could feel towards them.

"You can't; all I feel is anger and happiness. I wish I could, but I can't feel. I'm sorry. Good bye." With that I spread my wings and jumped into the air.

Scarlet's POV

I watched Max start to fly off; I was about to join her but I needed to do something first. I turned to Fang and walked over.

"Don't be sad; I know you love her and hate to see her go, but you can't be sad." He looked at me, confused.

"I can read people's emotions." He nodded.

"She still loves you; that moment when she first came out and asked why you were here, she was feeling love." I let that sink in and took a piece of paper out of my pocket, scribbling my number on it.

"I'm always with her, so just call if you need me, or want to hear her." I started walking but turned back to look at him.

"The real Max is in there Fang; you just have to find her." With that I soared off into the night, following Max's trail.

**Omg that's the end of the story! Sob! I'll put a poll up to see if ya'll want a sequel, so let me know if you want me to continue the story! It'll be on my profile, so don't forget to vote!**


End file.
